Les 1001 vies de Faberry
by Jesson
Summary: De courtes histoires ou scènes racontant tout ce que Faberry pourrait vivre (Drama, Fluffy, humor, familly, Romance, Fantasy, Western...)
1. Hot-School

**_Tout d'abord Merci à Zonafan pour la correction et la motivation..._**

**_Ensuite, je tiens à préciser que même si ce n'est que des textes courts, il se peu, que j'en écrive un autre sur le même sujet plus tard (évidement une fois finis mon cerveau décide d'inventer plus ou moins une suite lol). _**

* * *

Outre le fait de voir tout ce qu'il se passe dans le bureau du principal, merci les baies vitrées, on peut aussi tout entendre grâce à Sue.

- En plus d'avoir enfreint le règlement qui interdit toute personne de pénétrer dans le local d'équipements des cheerleaders, explique la femme, j'ai trouvé Boucle d'or la tête entre les cuisses de cette minuscule chose.

Si la gêne n'était pas si forte, Rachel aurait sûrement essayé de répondre quelque chose à la pique de Sue mais elle se contente de baisser la tête.

- Je vous épargne les mots et les bruits en tout genre qui sont sortis de la bouche de celle-ci.

Quinn ne dit rien non plus mais la situation l'agace, l'énerve plus que la rend mal à l'aise.

- L'attirance physique entre deux personnes est tout à fait normale à votre âge, commence Emma assise sur le canapé près d'elles, j'ai quelques dépliants qui expliquent que cela est naturel mais qu'il est important d'être sûr de soi et j'en ai un autre qui

Elle ne finit pas sa phrase mais remet le dépliant aux filles. « Faire l'amour dans les lieux publiques ». La blonde le prend cette fois-ci hyper gênée.

- Mais je croyais que vous vous détestiez, dit tout à un coup Will aussi présent.

- Si ça été vrai un jour, il semblerait que ce ne soit plus le cas mon petit William, si j'en crois les mots doux échangés par nos deux accrocs du Kâma-Sûtra Lesbien dans les lettres que j'ai retrouvé dans leur casier.

Le coach est rapidement coupée par Quinn révoltée par la fouille de leur casier.

- C'est une violation de nos vies privées, s'exclame-t-elle.

- Tais-toi je ne veux plus jamais entendre ta voix, rétorque Sue, j'entends encore ces horribles gémissements venir de mon placard d'équipements.

Elle attrape les feuilles de la main du principal et s'assoie sur le bord du bureau.

- Sue tu ne devrais pas, essaie la rouquine toujours assise près de la jeune cheerleader.

- Assez, il est temps que la vérité éclate, elle marque une pause et entame la lecture « Te voir dans tes mini jupes si ridiculement courtes me rend dingue, si tu savais ce que j'ai envie de faire…. Blablabla, Je n'en peux plus de devoir attendre la fin des cours pour te plaquer contre les murs de la salle de chant…. »

Alors que Sylvester continue sa lecture, dans le couloir, le Glee club est réuni et tous réagissent de façon très différente les uns des autres. Finn affiche une tête très choquée, Mercedes sourit de même que Puck très attentif aux détails de la lettre, Kurt se bouche les oreilles. Mike bouche ceux de Tina, Blaine à l'air très gêné d'entendre de tels mots dans la bouche d'un professeur, Brittany sourit apparemment très heureuse que Quinn soit enfin libérée du diable répondant au nom d'abstinence. Sam n'a pas l'air de comprendre que ce sont les dires de Quinn et enfin Santana affiche un sourit espiègle, sûr d'elle, du style, moi je le savais.

- « J'aime sentir à quel point je t'excite et t'entendre gémir mon nom, me supplier de… » voilà le résultat Figgins, à force de laisser des jeunes adolescents se trémousser sur de la musique avec des paroles obscènes.

Les deux adolescentes ne réagissent même pas. Tête baissée en prenant bien soin de ne pas se toucher elles prièrent intérieurement pour que tout ceci finisse au plus vite.

- Depuis quand vous ne vous détestez plus ? Demande Will

- Je dois avoir des dépliants qui, la domination, je, Emma ne finit même pas sa phrase et quitte le bureau trop mal à l'aise.

Quelques minutes passent et sort ensuite le prof d'espagnol suivit de Rachel et de Quinn encore plus humiliées de voir le monde entassé devant la porte. Personne ne dit rien, même pas l'adulte qui les regarde toutes les deux.

- Je, je suis ravit qu'enfin vous, vous entendiez maintenant, cela veut dire que mon travail fonctionne, dit-il, on peut gagner les nationales avec un bon esprit d'équipe.

- Un peu qu'elles s'entendent Monsieur Schuster, s'exclame Puck, les deux filles les plus hot du club s'envoient en l'air, je savais qu'il y avait quelque chose de bon à le fréquenter.

Devant le silence qu'a créé Noé, Will préfère s'en aller sans rien dire. Comme pour tenter de sauver les apparences, Quinn lisse sa robe et soupire.

- On réglera ça plus tard Berry. San, Britt, vous venez, on va en cours.

* * *

_**Voilà, j'espère que avez aimé, si oui n'oubliez la petite review ;)**_

_**N'hésitez pas donner votre avis, ou me dire qu'elle style vous préférez.**_


	2. La nuit de mon départ

_**Voilà un autre "petit" texte, j'espère qu'il vous plaira aussi. N'hésitez pas à commenter, ça fait toujours plaisir.**_

_**Merci à ceux qui m'ont lus et merci pour les Review.**_

* * *

Allongée sur le dos, complètement nue, en tenant Rachel Berry dans ses bras, qui aurait pu le croire ? Certainement pas Quinn Fabray. Elle avait débarqué à l'appartement de la brune en milieu de soirée et une chose en entraînant une autre… les voilà dans cette situation.

Toutes les deux silencieuses jusqu'à maintenant, savourant le bien être d'après l'amour, se contentant de respirer lentement. Elles ont presque réussi à caler leur respiration l'une sur l'autre, se concentrant sur rien d'autre.

Malheureusement, tout à une fin et ce silence apaisant n'y échappe pas.

- Qu'est ce que ça veut dire ? Demande doucement la blonde.

- Il faut toujours que tout soit analysé et clair avec toi, profite de l'instant, on s'occupera du reste demain.

La Diva, persuadée d'avoir pu calmer son amie, ferme les yeux espérant retrouver rapidement le calme et le bien être perdu il y a quelques secondes.

- Ce n'est quand même pas rien ce qui vient de se passer, essaie à nouveau Quinn.

- Pourquoi ? On est adultes, on sait gérer ce genre de situation, demain matin on y arrivera très bien.

- Tu viens tout juste de rompre avec l'homme qui devait devenir ton mari, explique-t-elle, et moi je viens de faire partir mes dernières affaires pour l'autre bout du monde.

- Los Angeles ce n'est pas l'autre bout du monde, conclut la brune qui referme à nouveau les yeux.

Elle pause une main rassurante sur celle de Quinn, posée sur son ventre. Elle redoute la question suivante, elle sait pertinemment que la blonde ne la laissera pas dormir sans discussion sérieuse avant. La brune ne regrette pas, non, mais comme le dit si bien son amie, elle s'en va, pourquoi ne pas juste s'endormir et voir ça après.

- Rachel, on a fait l'amour, murmure-t-elle.

A ses mots, la Diva sourit, elle n'a pas dit « coucher ensemble » et elle se décale un peu pour capter le regard de la blonde.

- Déjà je dirais que quand tu dis faire l'amour, tu marques un point.

Elle se penche ensuite pour lui faire un petit bisou et sans se reculer entièrement elle la regarde droit dans les yeux.

- Je ne sais pas ce que ça veut dire, je suis en train de vivre un des moments les plus intenses de ma vie avec la personne que j'aime le plus au monde, puis en chuchotant, et je n'ai pas envie d'être à demain.

Elle se retourne complètement et l'embrasse à nouveau. Quinn soupire, les joues rosées, et se mord la lèvre. Finalement, elle passe sa main derrière la nuque de Rachel et la ramène à elle.

* * *

_**Bien évidement il ce peu que j'écrive une suite, si celui là vous a plus.**_

_**Un Merci spécial à Zonafan, que ferais-je sans toi ;)**_


	3. Pour l'éternité

_**Un autre petit texte mais ne vous inquiété pas j'ai prévu des suites pour les deux autres ça arrivera plus tard ;-)**_

_**FoF : Oui faire l'amour prouve bien les sentiments des deux, malgré qu'elles risquent d'être séparées par la suite.**_

_**littlesitter : Je l'aime beaucoup aussi celui, des fois c'est bien des histoires un peu fleur bleue.**_

_**Zebou : J'attends toujours ton avis (ma grande auteur fétiche) pas assez lol trop gourmande.**_

_**Bibou : Le secret de Q? L'attirance qu'elles ont l'une pour l'autre lol y en aura des suites :p**_

_**DameAjisai : Simple oui, c'est ce que je veux, pleins de petites situations, c'est tout aussi agréable, je trouve.**_

_**Zona : On dit la meilleure pour la fin? lol, NY - LA je trouve ça loin.. Mais même si c'est dur pour moi l'amour peut-être plus fort, j'aime quand tu aimes...**_

* * *

Le jour se couche sur Lima, laissant les vampires sortirent de leur cachette. Si la journée Quinn Fabray réussit à ne pas s'attaquer à la petite Diva au doux nom de Rachel, une fois la nuit tombée c'est autre chose.

- Tu m'as mordu je te rappelle, s'exclame la petite, tu ne peux t'en prendre qu'a toi si maintenant tu n'arrives pas à me tuer.

- J'ai simplement voulu qu'on soit à égalité, pesta la blonde à son tour, c'est bien plus marrant de faire joujou avec toi si tu peux répondre.

Avant même d'avoir fini sa phrase, Quinn se jette se la petite Diva qui esquive à nouveau l'attaque de la plus grande qui s'énerve d'autant plus. De rage tout vole sur son passage, la rue où elles se trouvent ressemble très vite à un champ de batailles. La brune recule, elle pourrait utiliser ses pouvoirs, nouveaux pour elle, mais le regard de son ennemie l'a fait reculer. Elle se retrouve bloquée entre un mur et Quinn, elles échangent un regard si intense que tout le reste disparait autour d'elle.

- Tu vas encore m'embrasser ? Se risque la brune.

- Crois-moi, tu n'as aucune idée de ce que je vais te faire, lui explique Quinn en la coinçant encore plus près du mur.

La fureur que ressent celle-ci lui fait donner un coup de point dans le mur froid qui se fissure sous l'impact.

Fini les petites querelles de lycéennes, leur histoire vient de passer au niveau supérieur. Leur colère mélangée à leurs pouvoirs risquent de faire de sérieux ravages dans cette petite ville de l'Ohio.

- Depuis le temps que je rêve de te faire souffrir, articule-t-elle très lentement, la torture que je t'ai infligée avant n'a rien à voir avec ce que j'ai envie de te faire tout de suite.

Elle se colle à la petite brune, qui tente de la repousser mais la blonde lui attrape le poignet et la pousse de toute sa force. Au contact avec la battisse derrière elle, Rachel ne grimace même pas, c'est plutôt les mains de Quinn autour de son cou qui l'inquiètent. L'emprise se ressert de minutes en minutes et le rouge des yeux de la cheerleader s'intensifie. Son pouvoir hypnotisant empêche la diva de détourner le regard.

La petite chanteuse sent sa fin proche. Elle n'arrive plus à bouger et même si elle est un vampire elle aussi, elle sait que contre les yeux de la blonde elle n'a plus aucune chance.

Seulement, tout à coup, la blonde se précipite sur sa bouche. Elle l'embrasse à nouveau avec cette rage et cette violence. Le baiser intense devient passionné, Quinn enfonce sa langue dans la bouche de la brune et dessert son emprise autour du cou de celle-ci. Le bien être prend presque le pas sur la colère si bien que Rachel arrive à mettre fin au baiser et à la faire basculer.

Cette fois, c'est elle qui a le dessus, elle l'embrasse à son tour puis descend dans son cou. La cheerleader gémit et se passe la langue sur les lèvres avant d'hurler de douleur. Rachel vient de la morde à son tour.

* * *

_**N'oubliez pas la petite Review, même si vous trouvez ça mauvais, c'est important de savoir ce que pense les autres. **_


End file.
